


spiral.

by alightwoods



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, implied eating disorder, tw: depressive episodes
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alightwoods/pseuds/alightwoods
Summary: tentang kepedihan yang tidak pernah benar-benar pergi. atau sejenisnya.
Relationships: Maranatha Paradista/Luna Kamaniai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	spiral.

“ra, makan.”

samar-samar terdengar. samar-samar pula mara menjawab, “nanti.”

nanti kalau sudah ingin. nanti kalau mara sudah ingat bagaimana cara bangun.

nanti kalau mara sudah kembali menjadi manusia.

sekarang, mara hanya ingin tidur. tidur yang panjang dan tidak berkesudahan. yang mampu meredam suara-suara yang ia tahu hanyalah bayangan.

ia lelah, entah mengapa. entah karena apa. cuma tau ia lelah dan tak ingin diganggu.

samar-samar ia mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka, diikutin langkah kaki yang ia tahu milik siapa.

“makan dulu, sedikit aja.”

_lidah gue pait. perut gue perih. nggak usah, nanti gue muntahin._

tak ada satupun kalimat itu yang terlontar, hanya gelengan lemah yang samar-samar mampu mara berikan.

“dua sendok aja, okay?”

mara tahu suara itu, tahu nada itu. nada memelas khas luna yang entah bagaimana tidak terdengar kesal. hanya ada sabar dan kekhawatiran.

“okay.”

dua sendok bubur, lalu sudah.badannya kembali merebah. meringkuk seperti anak kecil, tertutupi selimut abu-abu tua usang yang ia miliki sejak bertahun silam.

samar-samar mara merasakan tangan kecil milik luna di kepalanya. mengelus tanpa arti, hanya menunjukan ia hadir. meredam suara-suara yang hanyalah bayangan.

kesamaran yang sejak kemarin membelenggu perlahan menghilang. tidak sepenuhnya. belum sepenuhnya.tetapi cukup bagi mara untuk mulai merasa. untuk mulai mengingat.

untuk kembali menjadi manusia.


End file.
